Don't stay
by Koloko
Summary: Ein unentschlossener Rotschopf und ein verwirrter Playboy. Aya hat Probleme mit sich selbst und lässt sie-eigetnlich gegen seinen Willen-an seinem geliebten Yohji aus. One-shot R&R plz


--   
  
Disclaimer: Leute...Wie oft eigentlich noch? *schaut sich provozierend um* Meine   
Güte...Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Weiß Kreuz, was ich übrigens sehr schade finde.   
Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Trivialliteratur! Und das Lied ‚Don't stay'   
gehört mir auch nicht! *grummel*   
  
Warnings: Darkfic, Songfic...POV, Sad, OOC (Yeah, what else is new?)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairing: Aya x Yohji (Danke Eaglechen!!!)   
  
--   
  
Dedication: Wie immer an Alessia...Lordess of Hell...alle Linkin Park Fans...METEORA IST   
GEIL!!!!! Wem sonst? Jedem der gerne erwähnt werden wollte...aber als Gegenleistung   
bitte ein Review, ja?! *liebäugel*   
  
--   
  
Werbung: Okay...Linkin Park Fans aufgepasst...Ihr lest gerne Linkin Park Songfics?! Euch   
hat ‚Somewhere I belong' gefallen, aber es war euch zu kurz? Ich hab was für   
euch...*Honig um den Mund schmier* Wie wär's mit ‚Easier to run'? auch von   
Koloko...und mit bisher sechs Kapiteln! ^^ (Tut mir leid, aber ich will Reviews!!! *süchtig   
is*)   
  
--  
  
Don't stay  
  
--  
  
Aya's Point of View  
  
--  
  
Schweißgebadet wache ich wieder auf. Erwache wieder, gepeinigt von meinen Alpträumen über das Geschehene.   
Warum kann ich nicht einfach vergessen?  
  
-- Sometimes I   
Need to remember just to breathe --  
  
Langsam beruhigt sein mein Atem wieder.   
Beruhigt er sich wirklich?   
Er stockt, immer wieder halte ich die Luft an, immer dann, wenn ein Nachzügler meiner Vergangenheit an meinem inneren Auge vorbei hastet, immer dann höre ich auf zu atmen.   
Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Warmes an meiner Hand. Erschrocken schaue ich auf, sehe in deine Smaragde.  
„Aya?"  
Du bist auch wieder hier...hältst meine Hand, willst ich beschützen. Aber auf einmal erscheint mir deine Hand bedrängend.   
Kann ich dir trauen?  
  
-- Sometimes I   
Need you to stay away from me --  
  
Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand von dir, rücke in meinem Bett weit nach hinten in eine Ecke. Weit weg von dir.   
Kann ich dir denn wirklich trauen?  
Ängstlich sehe ich zu dir hinüber, sehe, wie du mich verwirrt beobachtest.  
Ich will das nicht, hör auf damit.  
  
-- Sometimes I'm   
In disbelief I didn't know --  
  
Was tue ich schon wieder?   
Warum reagiere ich so?  
Ich liebe dich doch.   
Du willst mich doch nur schützen, willst mir meine Angst nehmen.  
Angst?  
Kannst du sie mir nehmen?   
Nein, das kannst weder du, noch sonst irgendjemand. Das kann nur ich.   
Aber will ich das?   
Bin ich stark genug dafür?  
Wieder sehe ich dich an, sehe, wie du mich mit verletzten Augen betrachtest.   
Habe ich dir wieder weh getan?  
Es tut mir leid, ich liebe dich doch.  
Warum habe ich mich auf dich eingelassen?  
Habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass du mir helfen könntest?  
Warum wusste ich es nicht?  
Es tut mir so leid, Yohji...  
Ich liebe dich, aber ich kann es nicht.  
  
-- Somehow I   
Need you to go --  
  
„Ich...ich...kannst du bitte gehen?" Meine Stimme klingt brüchig, viel zu weich.   
Geh nicht, bitte. Ich brauche dich, auch wenn ich es dir nicht zeige. Schweigend erhebst du dich, willst gehen, aber will ich das?  
Ja, ich habe dich doch eben darum gebeten.  
Will ich es wirklich?  
Nein, nicht wirklich. Bleib hier, bleib bei mir.   
Ich liebe dich, aber ich verletze dich immer wieder, also...  
  
-- Don't stay   
Forget our memories --  
  
Bitte bitte geh, ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun! Vergiss einfach, was war, vergiss all unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, mich. Geh einfach...du hast mich viel zu weich gemacht, geh! Ich flehe dich an, aber denk immer daran, ich liebe dich.  
An der Tür drehst du dich noch einmal um.  
„Gomen ne...Yohji..."   
Hast du mich gehört?  
   
-- Forget our possibilities --  
  
Vergiss, was wir hätten tun können, vergiss es alles. Bitte bitte, ich will dir nicht weh tun, vergiss es einfach.  
Vergiss alles, ich will dir nicht mehr weh tun.  
  
-- What you were changing me into --  
  
Vergiss, was du aus mir gemacht hast. Vergiss diese weiche Seite an mir, die du geweckt hast, dann geht es uns beiden besser.   
Yohji...Ich liebe dich, aber vergiss alles.  
Wie konnte das passieren? Wo ich mir doch geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu lieben?  
   
-- Just give me myself back and   
Don't stay --   
  
Gib mir mein altes Ich zurück. Lass mich wieder zu dem werden, der ich einst war, damit ich dir nicht mehr weh tue.   
Der ich war, bevor ich mich mit dir einließ. Bitte gib mir den alten Aya wieder, damit du mich vergessen kannst.  
Aber denk immer daran:  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
-- Forget our memories --  
  
„Yohji? Vergiss was wir hatten..." Meine Stimme ist wieder lauter und fester. Gott, sie klingt so hart, ich will das nicht.  
Yohji...ich liebe dich.  
  
-- Forget our possibilities --  
  
„Vergiss was wir hätten tun können. Vergiss einfach alles, vergiss es."   
Ich werde immer lauter, immer wütender.   
Wütend auf mich. Warum sage ich das?   
Ich liebe dich doch!  
Ungläubig schaust du mich an. So ungläubig, dass es mich wieder wütend auf mich macht.  
  
-- Take all your faithlessness with you --  
  
„Nimm deinen verdammten Unglauben von deinen Augen und verschwinde aus meinem Leben!" Ich schreie. Mir ist egal, ob die anderen wach werden oder nicht...Geh einfach nur, damit ich es hinter mir habe. Ich will dir nicht mehr weh tun.  
  
-- Just give me myself back and   
Don't stay --  
  
Ich springe auf, renne zu dir, werfe mich gegen deine Brust, hämmere mit meinen Fäusten auf sie ein.  
„Geh..." Ich schluchze.  
Ich will das nicht.  
Ich will nicht das du gehst, aber so ist es besser...  
„Geh und gib mir mein altes Leben zurück. Lass mich wieder so unnahbar werden. Verschwinde." Ich werde immer leiser, ich schluchze immer lauter, meine Fäuste werden langsamer. Verzweifelt lehne ich an dir.   
Ich liebe dich.  
„Ich liebe dich, Yohji, aber geh. Verschwinde und lass mich wieder der Aya von damals sein."   
Tränen rennen noch immer heiß über meine Wange.  
  
--  
  
Yohji's Point of View  
  
--  
  
Was soll ich jetzt machen?   
Noch immer lehnst du an mir, heulst mir das Hemd voll, flehst mich an zu gehen, lässt mich aber nicht, sagst mir, dass du mich liebst.  
Was ist mit dir los, Aya?  
Was ist passiert?  
Tränen treten in meine Augen, das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit macht sich in mir breit, drängt sich nach oben.   
Hast du mich nur benutzt?   
Konnte ich dir nicht helfen?  
Bin ich wirklich nutzlos?  
  
-- Sometimes I   
Feel like I trusted you too well --  
  
Habe ich dir vielleicht zu sehr vertraut?  
Habe ich mir wirklich eingebildet, dass du mich lieben könntest?  
Du hast es eben gesagt, aber wie meinst du es?   
Ich bin ein Idiot.  
  
-- Sometimes I   
Just feel screaming at myself --  
  
Warum habe ich es erst so weit kommen lassen? Ich hätte viel eher etwas dagegen tun können.   
Aya, warum tust du mir das an?  
Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt anschreien, dir ins Gesicht schreien, wie grausam du bist, was du mir antust.   
Aber was tust du mir eigentlich an?  
   
-- Sometimes I'm   
In disbelief I didn't know --  
  
Warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt?   
Warum habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass du mir viel mehr bedeutest, als eigentlich gut ist.  
Warum musste ich mich in dich verlieben?   
Und warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt?  
Ist es schon zu spät?  
Aya, ich liebe dich.  
  
-- Somehow I   
Need to be alone --  
  
Ich...ich muss alleine sein, muss nachdenken.  
„Aya...bitte, du wolltest, dass ich gehe, also bitte lass mich gehen." Meine Stimme klingt durchdringend. Mit sanfter Gewalt schiebe ich dich von mir, schaue dir in die Augen.   
„Ich muss allein sein."  
Ich liebe dich.  
Damit lasse ich dich stehen und gehe.   
  
-- Don't stay   
Forget our memories --  
  
„Yohji? Vergiss was wir hatten..."  
Deine Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf nach.   
Was ist mit dir los?   
Du hast so unentschlossen und verletzt ausgesehen. Was ist nur los mit dir?  
  
-- Forget our possibilities --   
  
Ich soll vergessen, was wir hätten tun können?  
  
-- What you were changing me into   
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay --  
  
Ich habe dich verändert?  
Warum?  
Du willst, dass ich gehe?  
Warum?  
Ich liebe dich doch!  
  
-- Forget our memories --  
  
Alles vergessen?  
Geht das?  
  
-- Forget our possibilities --  
  
Vergessen, was wir hätten tun können?  
Will ich das?  
  
-- Take all your faithlessness with you --  
  
Meinen Unglauben nehmen und aus deinem Leben verschwinden?  
Aya...ich liebe dich.  
  
-- Just give me myself back and   
Don't stay --  
  
Ich soll dir den alten Aya wiedergeben?  
Das will ich nicht. Ich liebe dich, ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren.  
Verzweiflung kriecht in mir hoch, frisst mich auf.  
Nein nein nein...ich will das nicht...ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren.  
Ein leises Klopfen an meiner Tür, lässt mich hochfahren.  
„Herein..."   
Langsam öffnet sich meine Tür und du betrittst mein Zimmer.   
„Aya..."   
Ein Funken Hoffnung klingt in meiner Stimme mit.   
Hoffnung, dass du mich doch bei dir behalten willst, aber mache ich mir nicht etwas vor?  
Aber als du deinen Mund aufmachst, zerstörst du alles, was ich mir bisher aufgebaut hatte.  
  
--  
  
Aya's Point of View  
  
--  
  
-- I don't need you anymore --  
  
„Ich brauche dich nicht mehr...Ich werde dich nie wieder brauchen."   
Meine Stimme klingt hart, kalt, kälter als beabsichtigt.   
Ich will dir nicht weh tun.  
„Aya?"  
„Yohji...ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll...ich...ich..."  
Hart? Nein...weich und verzweifelt.  
Yohji, ich liebe dich.  
  
-- I don't want to be ignored --  
  
Ich werde immer verzweifelter, weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.   
Ich will dich nicht verlieren, will dir nicht weh tun...ich liebe dich doch.  
Dein Blick ist kalt, abweisend, du ignorierst mich.   
Du ignorierst mich?  
„Yohji?" Ich schreie dich an, immer verzweifelter.   
„Hör auf mich zu ignorieren! Ich liebe dich verdammt...aber...ich kann nicht..."  
  
-- I don't need one more day   
Of you wasting me away --  
  


„Ich will das nicht...ich will dich nicht jeden Tag auf's Neue verletzen, weil ich dir nicht geben kann, was du willst oder brauchst, verdammt. Aber ich liebe dich!"  
Ich schreie, mache meiner Verzweiflung Luft.  
Versteh mich, bitte...  
  
-- With no apologies --  
  
„Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung! Ich liebe dich, dass ist alles, was ich weiß. Yohji, ich will nicht mehr so leben. Ich will mich nicht jeden Tag von Neuem verschwenden, damit kämpfen meine Gefühle zurück halten zu müssen. Ich liebe dich."   
Du ignorierst mich nicht mehr, nimmst mich in deine starken Arme.   
Glaubst du mir?  
„Ich liebe dich auch Aya..."  
Erleichtert lehne ich mich gegen dich.  
„Ich liebe dich, Yohji...ich liebe dich...liebe dich mehr als alles andere...verlass mich nicht. Nie! Verlass mich nie, hörst du?"  
Und erneut laufen Tränen über mein Gesicht.  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
--  
  
Owari   
  
--  
  
Okee, Beta gelesen ist jetzt auch und noch fünfzigtausend mal verbessert...Jetzt gefällt   
es mir besser. Tja...so viele Widersprüche...Aya ist wohl schwanger?! *g* Gomen   
ne...nun gut, ich will nicht weiter rumschwallen. Reviewt mich bitte...BITTE!!! (Merkt   
man, dass es mir mal wieder schwer fiel??!)   
Bis dann, Koloko...*flattert ins Bett...*


End file.
